


Do This Often?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, coffee!destiel, dean gets stood up for a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets stood up for a date, and the nice coffee boy gets himself involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do This Often?

3:52;  
Two minutes late. Not too bad, but Dean isn’t that much of a patient man. He orders a dark coffee and waits, sitting at a counter. He catches the eyes of the counter boy a couple of times. He tries not to think about his lips.

4:36;

Over half an hour late. Dean wasn’t letting up his resolve, though. He’d waited over a week for this date. Usually he doesn’t like dates, and he still doesn’t, but he needs to get himself back out there. And his family off of his back. He orders yet another coffee, no longer concerned about his intake. What the hell, he’ll order a lemon pound cake too. He deserves it.

5:08;

He moves from the counter to a booth. He tries to ignore the looks of pity he recieves from the staff. There’s not many people left in the small café. He wants to give up, but it’s not like he has anything better to do. The cute ( _don’t say that, man, you’re here for a reason _) counter boy brings him another dark coffee.__

5:45;

He takes a paper from the small rack and starts a sudoku game. He feels rather domestic with it and his coffee. He feels it even more so when he has to take out his reading glasses. They’re big and bulky - but he has to use them none-the-less. Castiel smiles to himself. He likes them, but he can’t see the dust of freckles across the man’s cheeks. He keeps a tentative eye on him, though. He looks so cute and nerdy, Castiel loves it.

6:00;

This is when the dark haired boy from earlier sits across from him, slides one of the two cups in his hand to Dean, and introduces himself.

“I’m Castiel. It’s on the house, by the way.” He motions toward Dean’s steaming cup. Dean notices his hands for the first time. They’re pale and clean. Almost delicate. His nails are nothing special but they look more kept up than the average man’s. He respects Castiel for it. He doesn’t know why.

“Dean, and thanks. It’s not everyday I do something like this.”

“Like this? Multiple possibilities, Dean. Go to coffee shops, go on dates, or get stood up?” He’s smiling now, smug. Dean notices his rater gmmy smile, but loves th way it reaches his eyes. They’re so fair.

“Mostly all of it. I don’t like coffee enough to go to coffee shops for it, don’t go on dates, so therefore I don’t get stood up. What about you, Castiel? Like the job?” He asks, a subtle smile accompanies his face, too.

“Need the money, simple as that.” He watches Dean.

“What time do you get off?” There’s definitely no intention here. Not unless it’s soon.

“I’m off now. That’s why I’m sitting here.” Dean runs his tongue between his teeth. He takes a chance and asks if he wants to go to the burger joint down the street.

7:20;

“No, Jesus!” Castiel yelps as Dean playfully shoves a fry at him. Dean is laughing, glasses splayed slightly on his face. Castiel takes the chance to fix them.

“That’s not my name!” Dean responds.

They hold gazes, breaths, as Castiel does it. Dean puts his hand on Castiel’s arms once he’s done, Castiel’s hands are rested gently on the sides of his face. He kisses Dean on the nose.

“Aw, c'mon!” Dean says, disappointed and mock-disgusted because Castiel’s mouth is still full. But so is his when he can’t get Castiel’s name all the way out and it comes out as ‘Cas’. The waitress stops by a few times. She notes at how cute they are together. They both try to stammer about how they’re not, but she won’t have it. She just smiles and hands them their check at eight, when they close. Dean’s lying if he says he didn’t think about pulling Cas into an alley.

8;05;

They hop into Dean’s impala and talk about school, continuing their conversation from the diner.

“Yeah, college sucks so much,” Dean says, albeit having a smile on his face. “There’s a new subject every week in philosophy, which I think is stupid. It’s not nearly long enough the extensively go over the material.” Cas smiles at him, impressed.

“I gotta say, Dean. Even with the glasses I wouldn’t have pegged you to be this smart.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’ve got a gruff about you. It’s entrancing, but it doesn’t exactly give off the 'intelligent’ aura.” Dean gives him a face and asks him where he wants to go.

9:00;

They decided on video games at Cas’. A little Black Ops, pushes and shoves. There’s popcorn on the floor. Dean is winning. Cas shows Dean his extensive comic book collection. They’re nestled on their knees before the closet, looking over the boxes. They argue over who’s better. Dean goes with batman, Cas with superman. The argument lasts a while, longer than it should.

“But wouldn’t you feel pity for Batman, I mean with the parent thing, and all?” Dean is practically yelling.

“That’s exactly why Superman is better! He doesn’t need pity! He’s not weak, like Batman!” Castiel pushes him on the floor, he falls too. It may have been intentional, but who knows.

9:43;

They’re kissing at the end of the bed. Dean admitted Superman was cool, to which Cas responded with a fist pump to the air and a whoop. Dean laughs and responds with a quick “Batman is still cooler!” Before he takes off down the hall. He doesn’t know where he’s going, but that’s not the point. His house is massive, he doesn’t understand why Castiel needed the money. He gets to a sliding glass door and flings it open.

He’s greeted with a pool. Perfect. He sheds most of his clothes, barely getting his socks off when he sees Cas right on his tail.

He jumps in, it’s all or nothing.

“You motherfucker!” It’s the last thing he hears before he’s submerged in freezing water. Not long after he’s surfaced, but splashed when Castiel jumps in too. He grabs him, desperate for warmth. He doesn’t think anything of it until Their noses are touching, breath entwined,

They stay like that for a bit, just looking into each other’s eyes. They both think back to the diner.

12:23;

Castiel’s parents come home to him kissing Dean passionately in the pool.

2:35;

Dean’s parents come to pick him up from a holding cell, where they meet Castiel. He brought the playing cards.


End file.
